CID officers
by 1.krittika
Summary: tried to write investigative stry..as shilpam wanted...dnt knw wat will be the outcome
1. prologue

**Authors note:**

Shilpam has ordered me to write something investigative...

And I'm worst at writing that...he had given me a plot...but I modified it very much...unable to come up to his expectation...

He had asked me to make Freddy hero...so I tried hard not to show duo...it's hard for me

I don't know what will be the outcome!

And yeah this is the shortest chapter ever I had written...from next it will be longer ones...bear with me

**Story:**

**FIRST SCENE**

In a dark scary night a girl is running for life with low sobbing...a man is following her while speaking with someone on phone as "nahi bhau apun use dhund lega..kisi ka hath lagne nahi dega warna dhanda to chaupat ho jayega..ha ha rakhta hey..mil jaye to batata hey bhau"

and he looks forward to see the girl entering a mandir..

He follows her there, she is about to hide behind the idol when the man catches hold of her and teases "arey arey...vagban ke piche chupegi? Per bhagwan ne to tujhe bachaya hi nahi...chal abb..." and drags her away to a one storied building...it looks like no one is present in the building but the man knocks at the door in a special manner and another man opened the door

Both of them pulled in the struggling girl to a room where many more girls are present and are lying down in an odd fashion as if they don't have any senses...

The man who had earlier caught the girl ordered "ise bahut bhagne ka shauq chara hua hey..pura nasha bigar diya vaga vaga ke..chal le ja thora saja dey..taki inn baki chorio ko bhi to pata chale apun ka veja garam hone ka anjam kya hey"

The other man took her to a corner

**SECOND SCENE**

Cid bureau officers have just finished working on a case late night...they were having coffee and looking at the time decided to wait for morning staying itself in bureau..So all are making them comfortable as much they can...Vivek is on the call with someone...and Freddy is shuffling channels... Vivek finished the call and joined Freddy...when Daya who was leaning back on sofa with closed eyes teased "ho gayi aapki Tasha se baat?"

Vivek answered "ha sir..wo..jee ho gayi.."

Daya turned a bit serious "mission to complete ho gaya wo bapaas kab arahi hey?"

"kal subha ayegi..per woha kisi ko uski asli pehchan nahi pata..to isliye bus se ayegi..pata nahi kab tak pahuchegi..Ahmadabad se lagvag 8ghante to lag hi jayega.."

Freddy nodded with "uper se ager raste mey garbar ho to wo alag..waise sir (he turned to Daya) aap bhi to kal Abhijeet sir ko Delhi mey join kerne wale hey?"

"ha HQ ne bula liya hey...ACP sir bhi nahi hey..Rajat yeaha sab samhal to loge na?"

Rajat noded..

and they left the topic and concentrated on the news coming up, it's sowing some survey result that nearly 500 young girls go missing by every year out of which only 100 can be traced..and this is the stat of the case reported..!

The officers started discussing about why and how these girls become the victim.

**THIRD SCENE**

in a village, two women were speaking over their household poverty..the woman named jamuna told that if the other woman can let her daughter go with her she can give her good job in town..the other woman agreed.

She called her daughter Fulwa,and gave all her responsibility to jamuna and she said she will take her to town next morning...

**Yes next morning...many things will happen...Tasha in danger...Freddy...yes Freddy and Vivek leading the case...**

**A/n: **guys pls review…


	2. garbar starts

**Authors note:**

Thank you **gd bhaiya, navvulu, jyoti, natkhat bhai(shilpam) , aditi, originals143, sakshi, priya, shzk**

**Story:**

**Fourth scene **

A bus announces its halt near a dhaba at vadodora for lunch...people descended down and among them Tasha is also there...Tasha calls up Vivek to inform her about how much she reached and all but cannot hear properly so moved to a side..After finishing the call she was about to leave the corner when a lady with a girl of around 12-13years attracts her attention...

The woman's style & attitude shows she belongs to lower class but her dress and jewelleries are quite expensive..She is treating the girl very nicely but still the girl is frightened..

Tasha moves ahead to listen to the convo and hears the woman

"dekh koi bhi tujse tera umar puche na to batana ki tu 18ki hey..warna kya hey na yeaha koi kaam nahi dega..samjhi na?"

the girl nods with "per mujhe kaam kaha kerna hoga?"

"arey mein le jaungi na..aab bata kya khayegi tu ha?"

"kuch nahi.."

"Arey aise kaise...acha ruk" and she was about to order when a car comes in front of the dhaba and the woman moves towards the car as the man from the car signals her to come near (this is the man we all have seen in the first scene ).

Tasha decides to confront the girl but without arising any suspicion of the woman as it may create any unwanted situation for the girl…

She sat on a nearby table and took out her mobile...showed herself busy in murmuring something while reading the text she called softly "beta aap kaha se ho?"

The girl looked around then blurted out in one go "mein yeahi ki hu…18 saal ki hu…"

Her blurting out made Tasha more alert and she can see the woman taking an envelope from the man…

"beta aap ka naam kya hey?"

"naam…Fulwa.."

Tasha smiled sweetly and asked "wo aurat aapki kaun hey?"

"jamuna mausi.."

"aapki apni mausi hey?"

"nahi…ma ki saheli hey…per unhone unke bareme kuch kehne se mana kiya hey…"

Tasha noticed the woman coming back so said "acha aap ki mausi arahi hey..aap unse kuch mat kehna.."

Fulwa nodded..

Tasha immediately rings up Vivek with "Vivek yaha dhabe mey ek aurat aur ek bachi mili hey..pata nahi kiu mujhe kuch thik nahi lag raha hey…mein unn dono ki photo click kerke tumhe vej rahi hu..please check it kuch garbar ho to batana..aur mein bhi dekhti hu yeahi kuch ajeeb to hey..per kya…wo larki ki attitude..uss aurat ki chal…kuch garbar hey..mein photo vejti hu.."

She heard the woman telling "malkin ke gher se admi aye hey tujhe le jane ko…wo rahi unki car…tu usme nikal..mein piche bus mey ati hu.."

Tasha managed to click the picture of the girl…

"per mausi mein akele.."

"arey akele kaha..malkin ki khasss admi aye hey..chal uth.."

She clicked the woman's picture… she wished the man comes out of the car..but no…the woman took the girl to the car..Tasha sends both the pictures to Vivek…

The girl enters the car and woman catches a running bus that too coming from opposite side clearing the fact that she is not going to accompany the girl anyhow..

The car was about to start..Tasha thought for a while then silenced her cell and hid herself in the cars dickey

**Fifth scene**

Vivek after receiving both the photos informed Rajat about what Tasha told and then checked database for any record of the woman..then checked the missing reports to find anything about the girl

But in both cases the result is zero.

Rajat assured "sayed Tasha ko koi galat faimi hui ho..koi garbar ho hi na.."

Vivek nodded with "sayed aap sahi keh rahe hey sir…per..pata nahi mujhe acha nahi lag raha hey…"

Freddy comes forward and kept a hand over his shoulder "Vivek Tasha thik hi hogi..acha tum ek bar call kerlo.."

Vivek nods and tried calling Tasha but no one receives the call..after two three attempt the voice over says that the number is switched off…

Vivek tensely says "sir pehle Tasha phone nahi utha rahi aab switch off.."

This time Freddy and Rajat also doesn't feel good but Rajat tried to relax Vivek with "arey tower nahi hoga..yeah wo unn logo ki piche hogi..bahut kuch ho sakta hey na..tum ek kaam karo phone company se uska numbers trace kerwao.."

Vivek nods and got off to work..

Rajat asks Freddy "ager agle adhe ghante mey koi contact na ho paye to iss aurat ke bareme pata lagana hoga..ok?"

Freddy nods.

**Sixth scene**

The car comes to a halt and the man comes out and pulled out the girl who is protesting as "yeahi yeahi nahi jaungi..mausi ne to kaha tha malkin ke gher gher jana hey..yeaha to koi koi nahi rehta.."

The man without answering anything mercilessly pulls the girl towards a one storied building (the same building as we have seen in scene one)

Tasha after some moments noticing the silence around comes out of the dickey..she hides behind a nearby broken wall and looks around…

And checks the number of the car…she doubts if it is the false number plate but still just for a chance send the number and a photo of the car and the building to Vivek after switching on her mobile with a sms as 'wohi jagah jaha uss larki ko laya gaya hey..im there too…I still can't look properly at the man's face,dekh paungi to photo vej dungi..im sure kuch garbar hey..filhal cell off rehega'

And after again switching off the cell she stalked to the window nearby..

**Seventh scene**

Vivek after getting the last location of her phone as just a few km away from vadodora bus stand was confused what to do next when the mms and sms came…

He immediately moved to his senior..

Rajat after watching the mms and sms orders as "pehle to Tasha ki mobile track pey lagao…jaise hi on ho hume uska location pata chalna cahiye..Freddy yeah gari ka number check karo aur Vivek tum iss jagah ki photo ko laptop mey zoom in karo..dekho koi signboard koi nishaan kuch bhi milta hey yeah nahi…jisse hume location pata chal sake.."

And al dispersed to work

**A/n: **guys pls review…enough for today….guys so less number of review..am I too bad….pls review…my first investigative story..I need encouragement frnzzz… if u read do review


	3. tasha in danger

**Authors note:**

**Sakshi, shzk, gd bhai, palak,guest **thank u..

But yaar so less review…kiu? Itna burah likh rahi hu mein?

Just comparing with my other stories I am getting not a fraction of the reviews…

272 views and 13 reviews …no I'm not happy at all!

I will stop updating after this if I don't get at least 50% reviews of the total number of views

**Story:**

**eighth scene**

Tasha comes near the window and found it all closed with heavy curtains from inside...she looks around for something to climb as whole of the window she can't view from ground.. She finds some piles of broken glass and brick along with a sack of sand. She after seeing all around carefully and confirming no one around climbed on the pile and standing on her toes tries to find if the curtain got any gap

her efforts proved fruitfull,there's a slight gap between the window frame and the curtain..she taking support from the wall leaned to more to watch in

it made a cracking noise..a very slight one..she peeped in..

Girls were kept in tied and some of them are even unconscious.. She scanned across and for that leaned a little more...again a bit cracking noise.. Two men are trying to give Fulwa some injection, but she is struggling hard...those men...she tried hard to see their faces exactly...but

a loud cracking noise

the large piece of glass beneath the sack gave up making a loud noise.. Tasha jumped down noticing the men becoming alert

she ran to a nearby shed, a portion of the shed is broken and a tin is slanted over it. She hid behind the tin...peeped out, found both of the men coming out of house and dispersing in two different direction in her search.

She sighed and pulled out her phone...she need to call Vivek...

**Ninth scene**.

Tasha's cell is under tracking..the picture send by her is zoomed in scanned studied and what not only to find a word written MILL on one of the sign board just behind the house..the name of the mill and any other details are not there..

Vivek is pacing up and down without a moment rest..another case had been reported and Rajat along with the team has moved there leaving Freddy and Vivek behind instructing them to report him every minute details

vivek's cell rang..tasha's phone tracking also showed some signal

Vivek received the call..

Tasha whispering from other side.. "do admi hey,larkio ko baadh ke rakha hey uss gher mey,sayed drugs bhi dete hey larkio ko..unn do logo ke cehra nahi dekh payi.." and before Vivek can say anything a loud shriek.. He called out madly "Tasha Tasha thik ho tum?Tasha?"

a man's voice is heard as "humra pata bataygi tu?ha humre dhande go bigreki.."

then tasha's loud voice as "record horaha hey call tum.." but a thud but it gave Vivek and Freddy the signal and Freddy strted recording it.. Tasha still shouting " 5'9" much hey..ankhe brown..gale mey chain locket ek bichu,right haat mey tattoo bhi wohi bichu..daye gal pey ek scar..ahhh...temple ki baye side pey jale ki nishan..aur.." but her voice stopped and the man voice started with "chup" and the call got disconnected..

**Tenth scene**

Tasha is dragged in the house by the man and he threw her inside the room.

The man shouts "kisko phone ker rahi thi?bol?"

the other man asks "tu hey kaun aur ayi kaha se?"

Tasha smirked..one man slaps her with "batati hey yeah aur du.."

she glares then smiles with "bahut jald pata chal jayega kaun hey

kahase hey aur kiu hey.."

the man does some ishara to the other one and he brings a semi conscious girl(the same as we have seen in scene one) he fingers were bandaged and she is mumbling something in pain.. Tasha was shockingly looking at the girl and the man teased "isne bhagne ki koshish ki thi isliye iski unglio ki merammat ker diya..tu sidhe sidhe bol warna teri bhi yeahi haal karunga..ha waise isse iski kimat ghat gayi..per bahar ki desh mey dubai mey bhikari banne ke liye vej hi sakte hey..aur tujhe bhi wohi kerenge"

Tasha shouts "janwar ho tumlog...cheee! Karo jo kerna hey ek shabd nahi bulwa paoge mujse.."

the man was about to bit her up when his phone rang, he moved to attend it while the other took out the girl..

After both left Fulwa uttered "didi.."

Tasha turns and embraces the crying soul in her caring hug..

**Eleventh scene**

Freddy says "phone location to trace hone se pehle hi phone cut gaya..yeah pata chal raha hey ki vadodara se 11km ki bich mey hey.."

Vivek asked "sir Tasha..wo.."

Freddy patted his shoulder and said "tum Rajat sir ko inform karo puri baat..mein database mey Tasha ki information se match kuch hota hey yeah nahi..aur EMEI ki help se phone trace kerne ki koshish bhi kerte hey"

now the cid officers started their job full flegedly

next chap full investigation! some emotions some tension!

**A/n: **guys pls review…or else I will stop it right away….

50% review of total number of views or else no update… I will pm the story to the person who had asked m to write..and to other regular reviewers having a/c here….


	4. we will reach soon

**Authors note:**

**Gd bhaiya **nice query… actually I thought it as the goon is trying to snatch the mobile and Tasha struggling not to give it so in between she is speaking out…and at last the man snatched the phone roaring with that chup..

I don't know if its satisfactory…yeah I admit this is a loophole…per aapki bachi ki pehli full fledged investigative ek galti to maaf ho hi sakti hey na boss?

**Sakshi **aap logo ke liye likh diya

**Navvulu **blackmail kerna parta hey kya kare? :p

**Shzk,guest **thanks

**Abhirikafan **thanks tujhe du yeah navya aur apni behen ku? Kya ha bharosa nahi tha tujhe ki mein achi likhungi… so sad

**Story:**

**TWELVETH SCENE**

Vivek had prepared the list of all mills at the area where Tasha's last location was traced..

Rajat said after seeing all that "EMEI se to madat milne se rahi kiuki phone off ho chuka hey,aab iss mills mey dekhna hey..per iske liye hume ahmedabad CID se contact kerna hoga..aur official basis pey iss help ke liye yeah to ACP sir request vej sakte hey yeah fir Abhijeet sir..hume unhe contact.."

but he stooped with Freddy's voice who is entering from the record room as "nahi sir..ahmedabad CID ki senior inspector Rathode mere saath training mey tha..achi dosti hey usse,mein usse baat ker chuka hu..wo sab arrange ker dega bas hume woha jana hey.."

Rajat smiled..but Sachin said "hum sab to jah nahi sakte do high profile case chal raha hey..to.."

Vivek instantly replied as "mein aur Freddy sir chale jate hey?"

Rajat looked at Freddy..he nodded..so Rajat ordered "ok tum dono jao aur koi bhi baat ho hume infrm jarur kerna..aur koi risk nahi..ok.."

both nodded...and Vivek moved to make the arrangements..they will move that day evening itself

Freddy connected with investigation as "sir Tasha ne jo jo bataya tha description ke hisab se usse ek jo idea aya tha uski hisab se meine database check kiya..uske hisab se teen log mile per usme se ek ko fasi ho chuka hey aur baki do ki koi ata pata nahi..ek hey Madhav Singh aur dusra Nirmal Pandey..yeah Nirmal jo hey wo kaafi bar sajah vugat chuka hey aur uska photo bhi police ke pass hey..per yeah Madhav Singh ka mamla kuch ajeeb hey"

Rajat frowned while checking the files "iss Madhav Singh ka koi photo nahi hey?"

"nahi sir..data base mey nahi mila to mein purane records dekh raha tha ki sayed kuch mil jaye per nahi...actually sir aj tak yeah pakra hi nahi gaya.."

Sachin interrupts with "per yeah case files to keh rahe hey ki iski khilaaf kaafi sabut hey.."

"ha sir yeahi baat to ajeeb hey..yeah admi pure ahmedabad mey crime kerta firta hey saboot bhi chor jaye to bhi koi ise chu nahi pata..jab bhi koi chal bichata hey police aur CID tab pata nahi kaise isko bhanak lag jati hey aur panchi furrr"

Rajat seems to be in deep thought and Sachin says "kaahi koi officer iske saath involve.."

Freddy and Rajat exchange glances with "ha yeah hone ka hi possibility hey."

Rajat looks at Freddy with "ager iss bar bhi yeah Madhav Singh involve ho to na wo bachna cahiye aur nahi uska yeah raaj chupi rehni cahiye..ok?"

Freddy nodded smiling and left after getting vivek's call. he had to move to airport soon

**THIRTEENTH SCENE**

Tasha tied with those girls look around to find most of them unconscious only few are at the stage to speak up. She started speaking with them to know where they are form

one of the girl says "mera naam Asha hey,mein bihar ki gao se hu..mere ek dur ki chachi ne mere bapu ko kaha ki wo mujhe mumbai mey kaam dilayegi..aur le ayi..raste mey pata nahi kaise behosh ho gayi aur jab aankh khuli to..ek mahina ho gaya..pata nahi bapu ko kabhie pata bhi chala hoga yeah.."

another girl sighed with "mera naam Bidhi hey..mein gao mey rehke school ki parai kerli fir college jana tha isliye seher agayi..gao se paisa ana bandh ho gaya,sukha hua do saal bauji ki khet mey fasal hi nahi to wo kya kerte...mere mess ki ek lerki ne kaha kuch log chote mote handicraft keliye lerki dhund rahe hey aur mujhe yeaha leke ayi..fir inn logo ne mujhe colddrinks diya fir kuch yaad nahi..jab aankh khuli to mein yeaha..jab mein ayi thi aur bhi larkiya thi..fir unn logo ki sauda ho gaya..aur naye larkiya.." she stopped with a lump..

Another girl smiled sarcastically "tum logo ko to bahane se laya gaya..mujhe to meri sautela baap ne bech diya..huh.."

Fulwa who was cuddling near Tasha started "mere ma bapu ko bhi sayed pata nahi chalega ki mein iss haal mey.." she broke crying..

Tasha tried to console her when another girl chirped in "pehle ek do mahine tumhare gher pey yeah log paise vejenge taaki mamla shant rahe,fir yeaha tumlogo ka sauda aur fir gao mey baat khulegi ki beti vaag gayi kisi launde ke saath..meri umar kuch jyada hey isliye sauda hone mey der ho rahi hey warna koi yeaha ek mahine se jyada nahi rehta.."

Tasha looked at the girl she is speaking this things so easily.. But pain is there in her eyes.. She had lost all her hopes..

Tasha said in a determined tone.. "isse pehle kya hua mujhe nahi pata per na tum mese kisi ka sauda hoga na iske bad kisi larki ko yeah log yeaha layenge..wada hey yeah mera.."

the girls are looking at her amazed

**FOURTEENTH SCENE**

Freddy and Vivek was pacing up and down in a room. SI rathore came and informed them as "meine apne sare informers ko kaam pey laga diya hey..iss kaam mey shamil sare gangs ka pata laga lenge..aur uss area mey jitni mills hey uski ass pass ki har gher ki khaber bhi hume mil jayegi..tum dono relax ho jao.."

Freddy asks "aur Madhav Singh?"

for one moment SI Rathode stopped then says "uske bareme pata chalana muskil hey.."

Vivek asks "sir uski ek photo mil jaye bas...baki hum kerlenge.."

Rathode smiles "sab karloge?paker loge use?"

"jee sir" answers confident Vivek.

"itni asan nahi hey young man..use kam mat samjhna.."

Freddy smiled "tum Vivek ko kam mat samajhna...ek photo la sakte ho to la do..fir dekho.."

Rathode smiled..

**A/n: **guys pls review…


	5. far again

**Authors note:**

**Sakshi shzk navvulu **thank you

**Gd bhai **to bacha achi story likhne lagi hey..bah bah.. hehehe..

**Story:**

**FIFTEENTH SCENE**

the man who has kidnapped Tasha is seen speaking on phone as "arey bhau aap fikar mat kijiye,hum kisike haath nahi ane wale

...

CID Mumbai sher hoge apne area mey,apne aleka mey to kutte bhi sher hote hey

...

kya wo larki CID ki hey?thik hey ek party hey haath mey usse sauda ker dete hey..

...

ha paisa kam ayega per jaan chutega..ha.."

after disconnecting the call he called the other man with "chal adda badalna hey.."

and both entered the room where girls are kept with injection...

Tasha asks "yeah kya hey"

"chup rahe..."

another man was busy pushing injections answered "nind ki dawai hey..darr mat jeher nahi deraha hey"

Tasha looks around, found a nail loosely fallen on the floor, she tried to grab it...but her hands are tied so it's hard..her mind races.. "kya karu,yeah log sayed kisi naye jagah pey jayenge..per Vivek ko koi ishara...per pata bhi to nahi jagah.."

to her good luck just then the both of the man turned to another girl who started vomiting soon after the injection..

Tasha look at the girl for a minute then sighed,she skid on the floor a little and grabbed the nail...

Just then she heard.. One of the man calling the other as "Yoginder isski halat biger rahi hey..bhau ko phone kerna hoga.."

"per bhaiji..bhau to apun logo ko hi gaali dega.."

"to thora gali kha lenge..per hume chor ke bhau ka bhi dhanda nahi hosakta,iss Madhav Singh jaisa bafadar unhe koi aur nahi milega.."

they continued their convo but Tasha with the help of the nail curved on the wall 'bhau?/bhaiji=Madhav Singh/Yoginder'

Madhav Singh took the girl out and Yoginder continued giving injection..

Tasha skid forward and threw away the nail..

**SIXTEENTH SCENE**

Freddy comes in the room where Vivek and Rathode is sitting silently with "mera ek infrmer ka bhai yeaha rehta hey usse baat kerke infrmation nikal liya hey aisa gher Santoshi Cloth mill ke pass hey aur yeah mill band para hua hey.."

Vivek jumped on his feet with "to hume jana cahiye na?"

Rathode also stood up with "ha mein local police ko alert kerta hu..fir nikalte hey.." after a pause "kya pata tumlogo ko Madhav Singh mil jaye.." he smirked..

Suddenly Vivek felt uncomfortable noticing his smirk...

Freddy answered "waise tum Madhav Singh ka photo lane wale they.?"

Rathode nodded with "shaam tak mil jayegi..mein apne admio ko laga diya hey..Madhav Singh jab chota mota crime kerta tha uska tabka ek saathi hey unn logo ki najar mey..to sketch ban jayega..fir computer mey hum age ki hisaab se bana lenge wo.."

Vivek suddenly asked "yeahi kaam apne aj taq kiu nahi kiya?"

Rathode turned towards Vivek..looked in his eyes and replied with cold voice as "aj taq jarurat nahi pari..jisne bhi complain kiya case thik se open hone se pehle hi sabne complain bapas le liya..jisne nahi liya uski laash mili to case bandh ho gaya..tum bhi sabdhan rehna"

and then turned to Freddy normally with "police ko attela dey ke nikalte hey."

he moved.. Vivek had his gaze still fixed to where Rathode was standing...

Freddy comes forward and asked "Vivek kya soch raha hey?"

"Sir...mujhe yeah Rathode sir thora ajeeb lag rahe hey..."

Freddy was about to answer when Rathode came out and trio moved to Santoshi mill..

On the way Freddy called Rajat and informed the happenings..

Rajat instructed as "ager woha Tasha mil jaye to well and good per ager na mile to uss Madhav Singh ka photo leke sare bar sare daru ke adda mey enquiry kerna."

Freddy agreed with "ha sir aur ager Tasha mil bhi jaye to bhi iss Madhav Singh ka pata lagake hi lautenge hum.."

"thats good..aur ager sach mey humare department ka koi isme involve ho to use bhi dhundna hey.."

"jee sir hum dhund lenge.."

"hmm..acha chalo rakhta hu..kuch bhi ho..mujhe sari khaber dete rehna..aur khayal rakhna..Vivek pareshan hoga dekh lena.."

"sir aap fiqer mat kijiye Vivek thik hey aur mein bhi...aap serf abhie yeah sab ACP sir ko mat batayiega.."

"hmm..chalo bye"

After disconnecting the call Freddy looks at Vivek whose face clearly told that he is thinking something deeply.. Freddy's thought ran as "Rathode Vivek ko kuch ajjeb laga mujhe bhi kuch thik nahi laga..uski baatein..aisa nahi lagraha tha ki wo agah ker raha tha..lag raha tha jaise dhamki de raha tha…kaahi…nahi shaq ki basis per kisi ke bare mey aisa soch lena thik nahi.."

**SEVENTEENTH SCENE**

Freddy Vivek and Rathode reached the house and entered in an alert position.. But the whole house is empty…

But still they checked each and every corner...suddenly Freddy called "Vivek yeaha ana..." Vivek moved towards Freddy and saw what Tasha had written...he looked at Freddy with "sir matlab yeaha Tasha thi...usine..." Rathode reached there and asked "kya hua?"

Freddy said "Tasha yeahi thi..Aur iss sab ki piche Madhav Singh ka hi haat hey.." he was about to say more when Rathode's phone rang and he was informed that the sketch of Madhav Singh is ready..

Trio moved to take it.

After receiving the sketch Vivek took a snap of it secretly without letting Rathode notice that.

Then he offered "sir hum kiu na different bars daru ke adda juye ki adda mey yeah sketch dikhake kuch pata kerne ki koshish kare?aise log inn sab jagah pey to jate hi hey"

Rathode said "ha yeah achi idea hey chalo fir.."

Vivek interrupted with "sir sab ek saath jayenge to logo ko khatkega..sayed isse Madhav Singh alert ho jaye..kiu na hum teen alag alag jagah jaye waqt bhi bachega"

Rathode thought for a while then nodded.

But then only Rathode was called from his office.

So he left for duty.

Freddy and Vivek moved to different bars and juye ki addas with the sketch..

After about visiting 5bars the waiter of the sixth one identified Madhav Singh as "yeah to har shukrabar ko der raat ko ata hey.."

Vivek after confirming other details came out and called Freddy "sir aap mujhe golden bistro ke bahar miliye..jaldi"

Freddy reached there.. And Vivek informed him all.

Freddy said "kal shukrubar hey..hume local police ko batana hey..tabhie use paker."

Vivek cut him with "nahi sir police ko nahi.."

"per Vivek.."

"nahi sir..mujhe Rathode sir per..sir please Tasha ki jindegi ka sawal hey"

Freddy agreed with "thik hey Vivek..hum dono hi chalenge"

They both waited for next day...

**A/n: **guys pls review…


	6. we are coming

**Authors note:**

**Gd bhai, shzk,palak,sakshi, navvulu **thank you…

**Story: **

**EIGHTEENTH SCENE **

Next day Vivek and Freddy was present in the bar showing themselves busy with drinks but looking around alert..

They noticed Madhav Singh coming in…vivek's grip on the glass grew strong Freddy kept a hand over vivek's hand…

Madhav Singh sat on a nearby table and ordered for drink…

Vivek whispered "sir hume jake usse sab ugal lena cahiye.."

"nahi Vivek abhie nahi…aab wo kuch uglega nahi aur yaha hum apne tarike ka istemal kr nahi sakte..yah Mumbai nahi hey..hume ise police station le jana hoga aur fir jo baat tum Rathode se chupana cahte ho wo to khul jayegi hi saath mey yeah log chaukanne bhi ho jayenge..ise nikalne dey yeahi se..bahar ayega to tab dabochenge.."

They were waiting when Freddy's cell rang. It was Rathode..Freddy didn't pick it up but it continued ringing..so Freddy thought if he was to give some information..so he moved out cautiously with the phone..

Here Madhav Singh also receives some call and paid the bill in hurry and moved out..Vivek followed him hurriedly…and from backside pointed the gun on him with "Madhav Singh vagne ki koshish mat karo warna sare goli chala dunga.."

He turned…looks at the gun… "tum..tum kaun.."

"CID..Mumbai.."

"Mumbai…CID" Madhav Singh looks around…Freddy comes up and grabbed him with "arey yeahi woha kisi dhund raha hey.."

Madhav Singh in a bit tensed voice "kch nahi kr payoge tumlog mera..tum nahi jante kiska haath hey mere.."

Vivek touches the gun barrel on his temple "wohi to janna hey…kaun hey tere piche…"

"yeah banduk se mey mey nahi darne wala..tum.."

Vivek opens the safety latch… "mein darta nahi hu…mein.."

Vivek smirks and touches the gun again..

"batata hu..batata hu.."

Freddy roared "batah jalddi..aab kya muhrat nikalu.."

"yeah banduk to hata.."

"yeyyy.." Vivek pretended that he is about to shoot.

"iss sab ke piche.." and a gunshot a bike moved way in speed…

The bullet has passed directly through the skull… spot death..

Freddy informed Rathode..he had to…

Rathode didn't seemed to be shocked or tensed with question how did they knew about each and every plan of Vivek and Freddy…

Vivek's doubt got stronger with his attitude..

But before Vivek can confront him Rathode was called to Delhi HQ for some case…

After all the needful Freddy informed Rajat all the happenings

"Freddy ek kaam karo Madhav Singh ki jo phone mili hey uski record nikalo…aur har number ko trace karo…"

Vivek was checking the details he sees two numbers most frequently calling Madhav Singh...

They took out all the information about those number, one number was an international one but its currently switched off... the other one was registered under fake id and the location showing is very much near the house they have visited earlier

Vivek excitedly told " sir ho na ho yeahi yoginder ka number hoga.."

Freddy nodded.. " hume yeahi raid kerna cahaiye…"

And they both got ready to face things

**NINETEENTH SCENE **

Yoginder is seen speaking with someone one on phone that he had to immediately send the girls to Dubai..and for now send them out of town

Yoginder after cutting the call murmurs "bhaiji ko bhau ne hi marawaya sayed..per…nahi humare dhande mey dimaag lagana hey serf..dil se kaam nahi lena hey.."

He moved to the room where the girls are kept..

He found all the girls panicking..the girl who earlier had already detoriated in health is now in severe condition…

He checked the girl and found her on the verge of getting unconscious…

He murmured " aab kya kare..bhau ko call kerte hey.."

He moved out..

**20TH SCENE **

Vivek and Freddy are still keeping a check on the two numbers while moving to the location and found the international number had turned on..but strangely its location is in Delhi!

**A/n: **guys pls review…

**I know its short..kaam chala lo pls…**


	7. We reached u

HERE IS THE NEXT PART SORRY FR LATE

"Sir Delhi my international number…"

Freddy nodded "ha Vivek baaki to Yoginder haath lagne ki baad hi pata chalega.."

They soon reached their destination and came out…

Freddy after looking around said "Vivek hume chup ke pehle dekhna hoga ki wo.."

But he stopped listening to a sound of a car..they both hid beside a nearby wall.

A big matador came to halt and the driver and another person came out of the car while speaking on phone..

The driver knocks at the door of the hose where they had traced Yoginder 's location.

A man came out of the house and after having some words with the driver moves back in the house..

Vivek whispers "sir kahi yeah log firse location change to nahi ker rahe hey?"

Freddy shrugged.. they both cannot hear a single word due to distance..

Then the other man who had accompanied the driver ended the phone call and moved in the house..after some moments the man bring all the girls with their hands tied at gun point towards the matador and Yoginder follows carrying a nearly unconscious girl..

Tasha was there among the tied girls..

It was enough for Vivek he shots aiming at the man's hand holding the gun..

The man shouted n pain as the gun flew away..

Tasha looked around she found Vivek and they signaled each other..

Yoginder held the girl in one hand and pulled out his gun..the driver too became ready with gun..

Tasha took all the girls behind the matador and made them all sat down to avoid injury..

The injured man was about to flee when Freddy shoot at his leg..

Freddy and Vivek taking shelter behind the wall started shooting these two also took positions..

Tasha was busy in untying the knots with the help of her teeth..most of the young girls are frightened too their wits Tasha at last succeeded n opening up the knots.. she opened all the girls and said "beta aap log ruko abhie ati hu mein.."

She slinked near the gun fallen from the injured man and after picking it moved to the girls "chalo aap log."

She was about to move with the girls when she heard "aye..sari banduk niche.."

She immediately pushed the gun at the back of her jeans and then turned to see the scenario..

Yoginder has placed his gun barrel at the temple of that semiconscious girl and asking Vivek and Freddy to put down the gun..

He hadn't noticed that Tasha to have a gun so ordered "yey sari larkio ko leke gari mey baith..(turned to the driver with) Munna gari start ker.."

The girls were literally shivering. Tasha moved towards the matador.. the driver entered the driving seat and Yoginder looking towards Vivek and Freddy was taking back steps..

Tasha pulled out the gun and touched it on the back side of Yoginder's head..

"bachi ko utar do…aur gun mere hawale.."

She pulled the gun out of his hand and signaled one of the girls to come forward and take away the girl..

Vivek and Freddy had also picked up their guns and Freddy had moved to the driver.. and pulled him out..

Vivek took over Yoginder and Tasha took the girl

Local police and ambulance were called and the girls and Tasha and the injured man were taken to hospital and Yoginder and Munna to police station.

Tasha tto joined them after basic check up "kuch bataya usne kaun hy iss gang ke piche?"

Freddy nodded in no "uska kehna hey usn kabhie cehra nahi dkha ska..do numbr hey jism phone kerke contact hona hota hey.."

Vivk shared his dobts about Rathode "mujhe to lagta hey koi connection hey unka iss sab ke saath..warna job hi plan hum unke saath baithk banate they wo inn taq pahuch kaise jati thi?"

Freddy nods with "ha mein tumhari baat samah to raha hu per wo ek senior inspector hey..hum rank ki hisaab s junior hey nse..hum.."

Vivek cut him with "to asehi jane dey.."

Tasha was silent for a while thn says "ager hum koi chara dale to?"

Both vivek and freddy looked at her in confusion.. she smiled "vvek phone do.."

"haa..'

"phone"

Vivek handed over his phone..

She rings up CID mmbai..

"hello sir mein tash bol rahi hu.."

'haan mein bilkul thik hu..aur wo dono bhi..sir ek help caiye.."

And she explains her plan..at which rajat agres..

She then explains the matter to vivk and freddy.. who really praises her at heart nd agrees..


	8. we succed once again

**Authors note**

**Last chapter..long onre… and my last try as investigative**

**Story:**

21ST SCENE

_Vivek Freddy and Tasha was seating at the lounge of rathode's home..when Freddy's phone rang.. he said to others "Rathode.."_

_Tasha nodded "sir yaad hey na.."_

_Freddy nodded and received the cal with an urgent ton as "tum achuke ho kya bapas?"_

_"ha..kiu kya baat hey?"_

_"baat serious hy..tm abhie gher ajao.."_

_"per baat.."_

_"phone pey sari baat nahi ho pati na.."_

_And cut the call…within half an hour the door bell rang.. Tasha moved n a room inside and Vivek opnd the door.._

_"Fredrick baat kya hey aise.."_

_"Madhav Singh humare haath lag gaya tha..per.."_

_Sweats appeared on his forehead.. "p..per?"_

_Freddy was looking at him continuously "kuch kehne se pehle hi kisin se maar diya.."_

_A relief expression came over rathod's face but he soon covered it with "oh no..yeah to bahut bura hua..fir Tasha ki bareme..to.."_

_Vivek started as "nahi sir hume bahut acha clue mila hey.."_

_"clue?"_

_"ha..ek international number..jo pehle Delhi mey on tha aur aab yeahi Ahmadabad mey..sir kitni ajeb baat hey na aap Delhi mey they to number bhi Delhi mey ar aab aap.."_

_"kehnakya cahte ho tum..?"_

_Freddy answered "aab uss international number ka location address pata hy tm?"_

_Rathode looked at Freddy who continued "iss gher ka address..'_

_'yeah nahi ho sakta..'_

_"per yeah hua hey.."_

_"it's nt possible..'_

_Vivek answered in a teasing tone "aap cahe to hum aapko sabot dikha sakte hey..'_

_"arey kuch bhi dikhao..it's nt possible"_

_"pr kiu..aisa bhi to ho sakta hey ki koi tumh fasane ke liye..'_

_"nahi..tum uss phone ka location aab pata ker hi nahi sakte.."_

_"arey aisa kiu.."_

_"kiuki wo phone mein pichle 24 ghante se off kerke rakha hey.."_

_He stopped abruptly… Vivek and Freddy smiled it took a minute to Rathode to grasp the situation…then a smirk appeared over his face_

_"tum dono jan ke bhi kya ker loge?meine koi official statement to nahi diya..meine kuch kaha kya?(he teased) tch tch.. sub inspector hoke senior inspector pey arop lagoage to kaun sunega?isse behtar iss baat ko dafna do..Tasha tmhe wapas mil jayegi..use sahi salamat wapas pane ke khushi ke saath mumba lat jao.."_

_The lounge has two room doors one in which Tasha had entered and one other.._

_The other door flung open and Rajat came out followed by ACP Vikrant , Ahmadabad CID ACP_

_Rajat smiled "per tumhare ACP aur ek senior inspector to..waise let me introduce.. mein senior inspector Rajat CID Mumbai.."_

_Rathode was looking at ACP vikrant continuously..his eyes is having no fear but some teasing questions.._

_ACP vikrant cleared his throat with "Rathode..tumhe abhie ke abhi supend kiya jata hey aur tumpey inquiry hogi..fir uss hisab se sajah..u should feel shame on you (h turned to Rajat) thank you officer (to Freddy and Vivek) aap dono ne bhi bahut bara kaam kiya..thank you..aab hume apna farz ada kerna hey..unn larkio ka bhi pata lagana hey..but now you all don't worry I will myself see to the matter..aap log nischint rahiye..thank you.."_

_He ordered "chalo Rathode.."_

_He was abot to move when Rajat teased 'jarahe hey ACP Vikrant?per abhie to humara dil nahi ker raha hy aapko jane dene ki"_

_Both turned.. Rajat smiled "Yoginder ne do number bataya tha..ek to Rathode ka hey samajh agaya..dusra kaun.."_

_ACP vikrant managed "hum hum jaldi hi pata laga lenge.."_

_Freddy nodded "per hum pata laga chke hey.."_

_ACP looked at him with a jerk Freddy continued "humare ACP sir kehte hey jab bhi koi criminal over confidence mey ajata hey tab bahut garbar ho jata hey..aur yeahi bhi aisa hi hua…aap ne kya kiya galti se aapni actuall number se Rathode ki uss international numbr pey call ker diya..baat nahi kiye..ek ring hn k bad aapko sayed yaad agaya hoga..to phone kat diya apne..per..number to agaya.."_

_Vivek made a sorrow face "arey yaad ana hi tha..to ring hon se pehle ata.."_

_ACP Vikrant's face had already turned white "tum log..yeah..yeah.."_

_Rajat stopped him "arey ghabrao mat..HQ sab jan chuke hey tumhe ab koi bahana sochn ki jarurat nahi.."_

_Tasha opened the door and came out with two HQ agents_

_ACP vikrant looked at them and sighed.._

_Freddy looked at Rathode "mujhe sharam arahi hey ki tumse meine dosti ki thi.."_

_"huh…imandar ho na tum..Aj taq mila promotion…aur mujhe dkho..arey yeah kal ka aya hua Rajat tumse senior hey…aur mein yeahi ka second in command tha..saath mey itna kama chka hu ki aj ager mein nabhi rahu to mere bache jo best boarding mey rehke parte hey wo ayesh ki jindegi bita payenge..tum Mumbai CID walo sab imandari ki misail bante firte ho..kisi ke paas itna paisa nahi.."_

_Vivek replied "per sakun hey..raat ko chain se sote hey.."_

_"Acha? Tm logo ka ACP n iss kanun ke chalt apne bête ko goli mar di..chain se sota hey wo?"_

_Freddy replied in a confident tone "haan..kiuki unhe dukh ho sakta hey pr unhe pata hy unhe koi naafraat nahi kerega..aur tmhe to kal sayed tumhare hi bache..(he laughs) aur rahi baat promotion ki to meri promotion na sahi pr puri jindegi apna yeah chota sa post hi garv se bol to paunga..tum to kahoge k suspended senior inspector hey na?"_

_The HQ people carry them out.._

22nd SCENE

_Fulwa and her father are standing out of the main gate... the trio and Rajat came out... Fulwa smiled seeing Tasha... who paatted her cheks "thik ho tum aab?"_

_"Ha didi…aap?"_

_"mein bhi thik hu.."_

_"aap logo ko mein kaise sukriya.." her father started.._

_Freddy stopped him with "humne jo kiya humara farz tha…aap log bas yeah kijiye ki aise kisi ki bhi saath apne bacho ko vej mat dijiye.."_

_Rajat nodded "hum jante hey aap logo ko paise ke jarurat hey...per paisa aapki bachi se to jaruri nahi na…"_

_Her father nodded "ha sahib agey se aise koi bhi galti nahi hoga .."_

_Fulwa looked at Tasha "didi aap Yamuna mausi ko sajah jarur dena..unhone.."_

_Tasha patted her head "beta aap ko agey barna hey..yeah kuch din vul payoge tabhie agey baroge..aur khub parna…tai agy koi kabhie aapko.."_

_Fulwa nodded "ha didi..min khub parungi..mujhe aapki tarah banna hey.."_

_Trio smiled.. Rajat said "ha jarur banna..per serf kanun ki ijjat kerne e liye..uss Rathode ki tarah nahi.."_

_They after bidding bye to them moved to Mumbai…_

_They entered the bureau.. Abhijeet is pacing up and down and Daya is standing in a corner with a tensed face.. Sachin's face is telling that these two had already taken his class.. other juniors are also standing with downhead when these four enter.._

_Sachin nearly shouted "agaye…"_

_Al looked up and a smile cam over all the faces.._

_Abhijeet came forward and scanned four of them "ho gaya.."_

_Rajat smiled "je sir.."_

_"haso mat..hum HQ se pata chal raha hey ki humare officer Ahmadabad CID ki corruption ko sahi kerne mey lage hey..aur yeah dono (pointing to Vivek and Freddy) koi official help hi nahi sidha tapak pare udher.._

_A smile made its way to all the places.. but soon stopped with the fiery glance…_

_Freddy looked down "wo.. meine socha Rathode..wo.."_

_"kash thora kam sochte..ager use Delhi nahi bulaya jata to..yeah Madhav Singh ata pakar mey?"_

_Vivek said "per sir ato gaya.."_

_Abhijeet sighed "aur aap to pure khule raste mey action pey agaye..shaq tha ki Rathode hy iss sab ke piche per nahi..stunt king jo thehre.."_

_Again he heard some giggling.. he was about to shoot his fiery glance once again when Daya interrupted "arey boss choro na..bacho ko kiu daant te ho.. ar waise bhi case to solve ho gaya aur Tasha bhi thik.."_

_Freddy nodded "ha wohi to.."_

_"Freddy…" _

_Freddy stopped.._

_Abhijeet shook his head "ha sab thik ho gaya per mein daant isliye raha hu ki take agey yeah galtiya na ho…waise Freddy bhabi ji se baat kerni hogi.."_

_"je sir.."_

_"hmm..bhai tumhara dimaag mey itna plans arahe hey…"_

_Now everyone broke in laughter _

_Rajat interrupted "..waise sir sorry.."_

_Abhijeet patted his shoulder "arey nahi Rajat…I'm proud of u all bas mein to galti isliye keh raha tha ki agey bhi tum log asehi..or else I'm really proud of u all..specially Tasha.. kaise ho tum.."_

_Tasha sighed "to yaad aya aapko puchne ki?" she pouted.._

_Then smiled "thik hu..Vivek aur Freddy sir bilkul waqt pey agaye.."_

_Abhijeet turned to them but they were very much engrossed in their LARAI about god knows what…._


End file.
